


Blissfully Inexperienced

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Caught a few minutes of Season Five's "Bliss" and got inspired.   Enjoy :=)





	Blissfully Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> Caught a few minutes of Season Five's "Bliss" and got inspired. Enjoy :=)

******

Seven pressed the chime to the Captain’s quarters, feeling an odd sensation of…nerves welling up inside her as she heard the captain bid her enter. Stepping across the threshold, she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Kathryn Janeway reclining comfortably in a chair

“Seven,” Kathryn smiled up at the young woman “what brings you by at this hour?” she wondered

“I wish to discuss our encounter with the bioplasmic creature earlier” Seven explained

Kathryn nodded as she set her book down

“Go on” she invited. Seven suddenly seemed to…fret, shifting nervously from foot to foot as she seemed to struggle to find the words

“The creature,” she finally began “was capable of creating illusions of what its intended victims desired most, correct?”

Kathryn nodded

“From what I understand, yes”

“And, every time, a fault was found in the illusion, it would compensate” Seven continued, again, Kathryn nodded, which caused Seven to frown “then…,” she began softly “it appears that I truly was immune to its effects”

“You sound almost…disappointed” Kathryn noted

Seven inclined her head

“Perhaps I am” she replied, which was as close to admission that Kathryn knew she would get. Curious, Kathryn stood up and approached the young woman

“What is it you want most, Seven?” she wondered “you’re free to refuse to answer if it makes you uncomfortable” she added quickly, not wanting to embarrass the young woman.

A muscle in Seven’s jaw suddenly visibly twitched, her whole form suddenly seemed tense. Visibly shaking, she slowly reached up with her human hand and gently caressed Kathryn’s cheek

“ _You,_ ” she whispered, her eyes bright and eager “ _what I desire most is…you_ ”

Kathryn caught Seven’s wrist as her hand moved up and back, fingers combing through her hair

“Seven,” she began, trying to keep her tone as gentle as possible “you’re…,” she was going to say ‘confused’ but then thought better of it “I think, that you’re mistaking…parental affection with…something deeper” she finally mumbled out.

Instantly, Seven reared back, her eyes flashing with clear anger

“I am not a child,” she proclaimed “do not speak to me as if I am one”

“No,” Kathryn sighed “you’re not a child. But you are…inexperienced in regards to…emotions,” she explained “you’re…,” she stopped suddenly. Tempted to say ‘innocent’ but knew that that wasn’t true. Seven had ceased being ‘innocent’ the moment a Borg drone had plunged its assimilation tubules into her body, innocence was but a distant memory for Seven

“You’re inexperienced” Kathryn repeated

“Perhaps,” Seven conceded, her tone still frosty and arrogant. But then she seemed to soften “but perhaps…I am in need of experience,” she began “I can’t spontaneously develop experience” she pointed out

“No,” Kathryn admitted “you can’t. But,” she shook her head “Seven, I’m your captain”

“So you have said,” Seven deadpanned “on several occasions,” her hand reached out again, gently prying loose from Kathryn’s limp grip “I do not desire the ‘captain’,” she breathed “I said that I desire ‘you’, the individual, the human beneath the uniform” she explained as she leaned in and, awkwardly, uncertainly, pressed her lips to Kathryn’s own.

Kathryn’s head swam, all reasons as to why this was an extremely bad idea flying out of her head the moment that Seven’s lips touched her own. Pulling back, she reached out, placing her hands on Seven’s shoulders, fully intending to push her away, only to find her arms winding around Seven’s neck, pulling the young woman flush as she pulled away from Seven’s mouth. Cupping her cheek, she found herself smiling that inexperience, finally admitting to herself that it was had drawn her to the young woman in the first place

“Like this,” she breathed as she pulled Seven close again, pressing her lips against Seven’s “gently” she whispered as she began to gently rub her hands along Seven’s back, suddenly wishing she could feel Seven’s bare skin, but no, in some ways, the rough material of the biosuit was better as she reached up and gently pulled Seven’s hair free from its bun.

Pulling away for air, Kathryn took a breath as she studied Seven, who looked….gob smacked seemed to be the right expression

“Are you all right?” she asked as Seven reached up and reflexively touched her own lips

“ _Wow_ ” she breathed

Kathryn chuckled

“Did you just say ‘wow’?” she asked

“I…believe I did,” Seven mumbled, still looking dazed “Captain?” she questioned

“Kathryn” Kathryn corrected

“I apologize. Kathryn…what happens now?”

“What do you want to happen now?” Kathryn wondered

“I…would like to kiss you again” Seven admitted, blushing prettily

Kathryn smiled

“Then you can” she whispered as she pulled Seven close. They would have to discuss this, she knew, discover whether this was the start of something serious or merely a sexual attraction, but in the meantime, both Kathryn and Seven had each found a sense of bliss that far outmatched anything that the picture plant creature could create…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
